Too Late?
by ex oh ex oh Gossip Gurl
Summary: Gabriella moved away and found out she was pregnant. Now she has a 4 year old daughter and has a boyfriend named Derek. when she runs into Troy and she tells him about her daughter She finds herself keeping a dangerous secret. Rated T for later chapters
1. Trailer

This is the trailer for my next possible story on here. So if you want to see it on FF write a review!!

**Troy and Gabriella were happy together**

_Shows Troy spinning Gabriella with his arms around her waist and Gabriella laughing_

**Then something happened**

_See Gabriella in her room crying into her pillow_

**Gabriella was heart broken. And she kept a very important secret from Troy….**

_See Gabriella with a home pregnancy test reading positive_

**Now 4 years later Gabriella is with a guy named Derek and she has a 4 year old daughter Destynie**

_See a picture of Derek, Gabriella and Destynie_

**What happens when she runs into Troy and he sees her with Destynie?**

_Troy: wow I didn't know you had a daughter._

_Gabriella: yeah…she was born after we broke up_

_Troy looks at Gabriella stunned_

**And there's another secret Gabriella is keeping from everyone**

_Shows Gabriella covering up bruises with make up._

**But when it goes too far who will help her?**

_Destynie on the phone with Troy: Daddy mommy's hurt_

_Troy: How did she get hurt?_

_Destynie: Derek did it_

"**Too Late?"**

**Coming soon to Fan fiction**


	2. A Sad Good Bye

**Ok so here is the first chapter in the story. I'm not sure how long this story is actually going to be so bare with me. I've sort of changed it a little. Instead of an actual break up its just that Gabi has to leave. The rest is self explanatory **

Gabriella Montez walked down to her boyfriend Troy Bolton's house. Usually she would be running down the street happy and would get there in no time. But today she was walking slowly with her hood over her head hiding the tears coming from her eyes. Her mom had promised that they weren't going to leave Albuquerque until she graduated. But now after only a year and a half there and Graduation still months away Gabriella found herself having to pack up all over again and move to Brooklyn New York. Gabriella tried to wipe the tears away as she came closer to the house. She knocked on the door and waited. Troy's dad answered the door.

"Hey Coach Bolton is Troy here?" she said taking off her hood and wiped away the last bit of tears.

"Yeah come on in" he said noticing the tear stains that were clearly visible on her face.

"Troy, Gabriella's here" he called.

Troy came down the stairs and noticed Gabriella had been crying. He immediately went to her and hugged her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked holding her tightly.

"Can we talk somewhere else" she asked

Troy looked at his dad and he nodded.

"OK let's go upstairs" Troy said still holding her tightly then taking her hand.

"So what's going on" he asked concerned as they got into his room.

"Were moving again. Tomorrow" she sobbed.

Troy was stunned. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Gabriella Montez, the girl that had captured his heart, had gone on there first date. Now she was leaving.

"Where to?" he asked clearly upset and nearly on the verge of crying himself.

"Brooklyn" she answered.

Troy hugged her again and wished that he could do something to make Gabriella feel better. He held on to her as he kissed her and she kissed back. The kiss deepened and led to other things until all that was left was a sleeping Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez in Troy's bed.

Gabriella woke up and saw the sleeping Troy with his arms protectively around her waist. She smiled and kissed him. Then she felt him kiss back.

"Good morning sleepy head" she laughed.

"Good morning beautiful" he said as he kissed her again.

After a few minutes of laying there kissing they got up and pulled on there clothes again. Gabriella looked at the time and frowned.

"I've gotta get going. Were supposed to be doing the last minute packing this morning" she said sadly.

Troy kissed her as she left.

"I'll be over later. I promise" Troy told her.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

She walked back over to her house as parts of what happened the previous night played in her head. She smiled weakly but then a new thought came into her head. She would never be able to do it again. She was moving. And Troy wouldn't be there. Tears came down her face as reality hit. She came in the door and most of her stuff was packed in the familiar packing boxes. She slowly made her way up to her room and cried into her pillow and cried herself to sleep. About 2 hours later Gabriella's mom came in to wake her up.

"Gabi, Troy's here" she said waking up her daughter.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked around. Her room was packed; all that was left was her bed, pillow and sheets. She walked down the stairs un-enthusiastically until she saw the shaggy brown haired boy at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly ran down the stairs and let the tears fall down her cheeks as she ran into his arms. She cried into his shoulder as Troy held her tight and didn't want to let her go. Troy wished he could do anything in the world to take the pain away from the girl that meant the world to him.

"hey, No matter where you are I'll always love you" he said into her ear.

Gabriella dug her face into his shoulder wanting to stay there forever. About an hour later all of Gabriella's friends from School were at her house to say good bye. Gabriella had barely left Troy's side since he had gotten there. She wanted to spend every last minute with him.

"I'm gunna miss you girl" Taylor said as she hugged Gabriella.

"I'm gunna miss you too" Gabriella said nearly crying again.

"Gabriella its time to go" her mom told her

Gabriella hugged her friends one last time and slowly made her way over to Troy. She didn't want to have to say good bye to him. As she got to him she started to cry again.

"I'll always love you Gabriella, never forget it" Troy told her

He could feel on his shoulder that Gabriella was nodding. Gabriella slowly let go and kissed Troy one last time before getting into the car. Even though everyone was outside of the car waving good bye Gabriella felt like the loneliest person in the world.

**Ok so there is the first chapter of the story. I will update possibly later on tonight if not definitely tomorrow night. Hope you guys like it. **


	3. A Test UnStudied For, Results Unwanted

**So here's chapter 2 of "Too Late". It was so funny when I was reading the last chapter over I was almost crying lol. So anyway here's chapter 2**

It had been a month since Gabriella had moved to Brooklyn. And it had been a week ago that Gabriella started getting sick every morning. At first she thought that maybe she was getting a cold but then when she realized she was "late" she started to worry. She wanted to talk to someone about it but the person she wanted to talk to most was miles and miles away. Everyday Gabriella kept count of how many days she was "late" and by the 2nd week she went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. As she got home she saw her moms car wasn't in the driveway.

"OK good moms not home" Gabriella thought.

"Now I have enough time to take the test and get rid of it"

Gabriella opened the door and made sure no one was home. Then she quickly made her way to the bathroom. She took the test and brought it to her room. She turned on her computer and used that as a distraction. As she waited for the computer to come on she sat there and thought.

"I can't believe this. I'm 2 months away from being out of high school and I'm taking a pregnancy test!" she thought in her head

" And the father is miles away. Way to go Montez"

The computer was finished turning on and she signed on to MSN. She saw Taylor was on so she sent her a message

**Gabbygurl: Tay, I need 2 talk 2 U. Major 911**

**Taytay: What's wrong Gabs? Everything OK?**

**Gabbygurl: I dunno. I'm freaking out here!**

**Taytay: Gabs tell me whats happening. You're scaring me girl**

**Gabbygurl: OK… once I tell you not a word to anyone. Especially Troy**

**Taytay: kk. Now spill**

**Gabbygurl: …I might be pregnant**

**Taytay: OMG! Wait…..when did IT happen?**

**Gabbygurl: The nite B4 I left. I took the test**

**Taytay: AND….**

**Gabbygurl: I still have a few minutes 2 w8. What if I am pregnant Tay?**

**TayTay: Gabi relax. Just cross that bridge if you get there. Have you told Troy Yet?**

**Gabbygurl: No. I've been too freaked out. BRB the test is done….**

Gabriella hesitated as she slowly got off her computer chair and headed for her bed. She hated the fact she was doing this alone. Her and Troy had talked about the future a few weeks before she left. They talked about how they would get married then settle for a little bit. But those plans changed quick. Gabriella had reached her bed and closed her eyes.

" Ok Gabriella you can do this" she said to herself.

" just open your eyes and see what it says"

" One…Two" she began to say out loud as she kept her eyes shut.

"Three" she said now opening her eyes.

She looked at the test showing 2 blue lines. Positive. Gabriella's eyes widened in disbelief. She was going to have a baby at 18. She blinked her eyes and pinched herself thinking maybe she was just having a dream. But after 2 hard pinches she was convinced. Then she heard her computer and saw her conversation with Taylor blinking. She slowly walked over to the computer with the little balance she had left

**Taytay: Gabs, you still there?**

**Gabbygurl: Yep.**

**Taytay: So what did the test say?**

**GabbyGurl: Promise not 2 tell Troy?**

**Taytay: Cross my heart and hope to get a detention with Ms.Darbus.**

**Gabbygurl: It came out positive.**

**Taytay: OMG**

**Gabbygurl: Remember no telling Troy**

**Taytay: Don't worry Gabs. I Won't**

**Gabbygurl: Thanx. Well I need to lay down. TTYL**

**Taytay: TTYL**

Gabriella signed off and fell back on her bed. Tears came streaming down her cheeks as she lay on her bed longing for Troy to comfort her. But she knew no matter how much she wished it wouldn't come true. She was laying on her bed thinking about how or if she would tell Troy when she heard the front door open.

"Gabi I'm home" her mom called

"OK" Gabriella said her voice still shaky from crying

Her mom noticed and came upstairs.

"Gabriella whats wrong?" she asked when she came in. Within the first few steps she saw the positive pregnancy test laying on her daughters bed. She looked into Gabriellas eyes and saw how lost they looked

" Oh gabby" she said as she hugged her. Gabriella let the tears fall down her face freely.

" I'm scared" she sobbed.

"Shhh I know, I Know" her mom told her.

After a few minutes Gabriella let go and wiped the tears away.

" how about we get something to eat and we can talk about this" her mom said.

Gabriella nodded her head and they headed downstairs. Gabriella was glad her mom was so supportive. But as much as she liked her moms support; she wanted Troy support too

**Well there you go the second chapter. Sorry if its not the best I was sort of having writers block. Hope you like it. And I should be able to post the next chapter tomorrow**


	4. Our Little Secret

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews so far. I'm really glad you enjoy my story. So here is the 3****rd**** chapter…**

Gabriella had kept in touch with everyone from Albuquerque. But the only one who knew about the baby was Taylor. At first Gabriella was going to tell Troy but then she thought maybe he wouldn't be as enthusiastic about the baby. So she decided not to. One night Gabriella was watching her favorite movie with her mom when her stomach felt like she was on a roller coaster. She thought it was nothing so she just ignored it. But it started getting worse.

"Are you okay Gabby?" her mom asked seeing her daughter looked like she was in a little bit of pain.

" Just my stomach. It's nothing" she said.

"We better go up to the hospital just to be safe" her mom said.

Gabriella got in the car and they were on the way to the hospital. The doctor examined Gabriella and she was in early labor. As her mom was down in the cafeteria getting coffee Gabriella cried. She wished Troy was there. She wished that by some miracle that he would come bursting through the door and make everything better again. But she knew it wouldn't happen. Troy didn't even know about the baby. Now she regretted not telling him. A few minutes later her mom got back and noticed her daughter had been crying.

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked trying to comfort her daughter.

" I just wish Troy were here. And I'm scared" Gabriella told her mom trying not to cry.

"It's ok to be scared. I mean you should have seen me when you were born. You are extremely calm compared to what I was like" he mom laughed.

That made Gabriella feel a little better. But she still wanted Troy there. A few hours later the doctor came in and checked on Gabriella.

"Ok Gabriella you're fully dilated" he told her.

Gabriella could feel her heart pounding like she had just run a marathon. Now she was more scared then ever.

" Don't worry sweetie everything's going to be fine" her mom told her.

As much as she wanted to believe her mom, Gabriella knew there was only on person who could convince her. Troy. But Troy was miles and miles away.

1 and a half hours later……….

"You did great Gabby" her mom told her. The delivery went smooth and Gabriella had a baby girl. Right away Gabriella could tell that the baby was a spitting image of Troy. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and the thickest brown hair she had ever seen.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" her mom asked.

As Gabriella started to think of a name she realized what day it was. December 31st. The day her and Troy met.

"I think Destynie. Destynie Erin Montez" Gabriella said looking into Destynie's blue eyes.

Her mom smiled as she said the name. She had never seen her daughter this happy.

"I'm just going to get something to eat. I'll be right back" Ms. Montez said kissing her daughters forehead.

Now it was just Gabriella and Destynie.

"You look so much like your dad you know that?" Gabriella said looking into Destynie's blue eyes.

"But I didn't't tell him about you. Should I tell him?" she asked.

Destynie hiccuped and Gabriella giggled.

" I guess it'll be our little secret" Gabriella said kissing her daughters forehead.

Destynie slowly fell asleep in Gabriella's arms Gabriella began to wonder… Would she tell Troy? And if she did how would she tell him? She just layed in her bed thinking…until she fell asleep

**Well there is chapter 3! Sorry it took me a while to get it on here. I tried to put it on last night but it wouldn't let me Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Authours note

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I have a good explanation. I have been pre-writing the chapters so that way I can do one big update at once. So hopefully I have the chapters up within the next few days and you guys can enjoy the next 3 chapters. And there's a little surprise at the end. But you guys will have to keep reading to find out!**

**Thanks a lot**

**MissBG**


	6. The chapter of Many Names

**So here is chapter 4. Again thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are so awesome. I think there should be about 3 more chapters coming. So keep checking for updates! So without further ado…CHAPTER 4: The chapter of many names (because I had so many names for this chapter but I couldn't choose which name to use)**

"Dessy wake up sleepyhead" now 22 year old Gabriella said to her 4 year old daughter Destynie.

"No" Destynie whined as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Just like Troy" Gabriella thought to herself

"Okay, I guess I have no choice but to…tickle you" Gabriella said starting to tickle Destynie.

Destynie laughed and squirmed around and her brown curly hair was flying all over the place adding to the bed head she already had.

"Mommy" she laughed as she tried to get out of the tickling frenzy.

"Dessy" Gabriella mimicked as she picked Destynie up off the bed

"How about some breakfast?" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Destynie said rubbing her eyes as Gabriella put her down.

They walked into the kitchen and Destynie sat down at the table.

"Wow look who's up" Derek joked

Derek is Gabriella's Boyfriend. They met back when Destynie was 2 and they have been together since. But Destynie knew Derek wasn't her dad. A little after Gabriella got together with Derek and Destynie could understand, Gabriella told her about how she moved away before she was born. They had moved back to Albuquerque about 2 weeks ago and were living in the same house Gabriella did when they had lived there before Destynie was born. Now like every other Saturday Gabriella was making the usual grocery list.

"Des do you want to come help me do some shopping" Gabriella asked.

"Okay!" Destynie answered excitedly.

"Well let's get outta those Pjs and into some real clothes" Gabriella told her

Destynie quickly ran to her bedroom and got dressed. As soon as Gabriella did Destynie's hair they headed to the store

"Mommy where does daddy live?" Destynie asked

"here" Gabriella answered referring to Albuquerque.

"Do you think we'll see him?" Destynie asked

"I don't know I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we?" Gabriella said

They pulled into the store parking lot and they headed inside. Destynie kept asking questions about Troy and Gabriella wondered why. Destynie had brought him up before but never this much. As soon as they got in Destynie headed for the toys. Gabriella stayed close by and got the things she needed. As she was checking off the things on the list she bumped into someone's cart.

"I'm so sorr...Troy?" Gabriella said amazed at the brown haired boy in front of her.

"Gabriella? Oh my god I don't believe it" he said giving her a hug.

"It's so great to see you again" he said.

Before Gabriella could answer Destynie came over to the cart carrying a box of Lucky Charms **(Yummy!)**

"Mommy can we get some Lucky Charms?" Destynie asked.

"Maybe next time Dessy ok?" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Destynie said.

Destynie saw Troy and smiled. She knew exactly who he was. Gabriella had shown her pictures of Troy to Destynie when she was little. Destynie walked away with the smile still on her face to go put the cereal back.

"Wow I didn't know you had a daughter" Troy said.

"Yeah she was born after I moved to Brooklyn" Gabriella answered.

"Oh. How much longer after?" Troy asked.

Gabriella hesitated to answer the question. But she knew she had to tell him.

"9 months" Gabriella answered.

The look of shock came on Troy's face.

"you mean…." He began to say.

Gabriella nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Its just I was freaking out when I found out and I didn't want to freak you out too" Gabriella said nearly crying.

Troy came over hugged her.

"It's okay. I forgive you" he said.

Gabriella felt so good being in Troy's arms again. Little did they know that Destynie was peeking on her parents behind the magazine rack.

"Well I better get going. I still gotta make lunch for Destynie" Gabriella said.

"Ok how about you and Destynie come over sometime and we can catch up a bit" Troy offered.

"I'd like that" Gabriella smiled.

Destynie came out from the magazines and held Gabriella's hand

"I'll see you later Troy" Gabriella said as they headed to the till.

Troy kept looking around as he let the reality sink in. He had a daughter. As Gabriella and Destynie were driving home Gabriella remembered the last words he said to her before she left

"I'll always love you Gabriella, never forget it"

Those words kept burning in her brain until Destynie broke the silence.

"Mommy can we go visit daddy?" she asked

"Maybe tomorrow ok?" Gabriella answered.

"Mommy, I saw daddy before" Destynie said

"What do you mean" Gabriella asked curiously

"When we were going to the store I sawed him in his truck" Destynie said

"Is that why you were asking about daddy?" Gabriella asked.

Destynie nodded.

"Do you still love daddy?" Destynie asked.

Gabriella bit her lip. The truth was she did still love Troy. But she was with Derek now. Gabriella wondered how to answer her daughter's question.

"I guess I do" Gabriella admitted.

Destynie smiled. The rest of the drive home Destynie kept asking about Troy. Like how they met and what they used to do and stuff like that. They pulled in a few minutes later and they started un-loading the bags and bringing them in the house.

"Were home" Gabriella called. Derek cam in from the living room and grabbed the grocery bags from Gabriella and put them on the counter.

"geez did you bring the whole store home?" he asked jokingly.

"No. Destynie left the spinach" Gabriella joked.

Like Troy Destynie hated spinach. So they never got it

"Derek guess who we saw at the store!" Destynie said excitedly.

"Who?" Derek asked looking partially at Destynie and partially at Gabriella.

" Daddy!" Destynie said with a huge smile on her face

"You saw Troy" Derek asked looking at Gabriella

"No. We saw daddy" Destynie said correcting him.

"Daddy and mommy hugged" Destynie said a little too proudly for Derek's liking.

Derek had a look of anger on his face and Gabriella quickly noticed

"Des can you go into your room for a minute. Derek and I need to talk" Gabriella said feeling the glare that was coming from Derek

"Okay" Destynie answered. She started to go to her room.

"What was that about?" Gabriella snapped.

"You tell me!" Derek snapped back.

"You obviously still have feelings for Bolton!"

"So what if I do! He was my boyfriend and I really liked him!" Gabriella said defensively

"Do you still have feelings for Troy?" Derek asked ready to yell again/

"Yes I do" Gabriella said finally getting it out in the open.

By now Derek lost it. With a swing of his arm his fist connected with Gabriella's cheek and sent her to the ground. A red mark quickly formed on her cheek as she tried to get up. Derek still had a look of anger on his face and she quickly got up. She ran to Destynie's room and picked her up

"wanna go to Daddy's?" Gabriella asked

"Okay!" Destynie answered excitedly.

They got into the kitchen and Derek shot Gabriella an ice cold glare

"Mommy what happened to your cheek?" Destynie asked innocently

"Ask Derek when we get back. **If **we come back" Gabriella said giving Derek the same ice cold glare

Gabriella got Destynie into the car and they drove away

**And that chapter is officially done! Sorry it took me so long to update. But the good thing is I have all the other chapters written up. I just need to type them up. Chapter 5 should be up sometime this weekend. **


	7. Authours note Again

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not updating. I was reading over my chapters and didn't like them very much. And my mom is here for Christmas so I am spending time with her while she is here(my parents slit up when I was younger and my mom lives far away from us). So I am re-writing them. It shouldn't take me longer than Friday to update so keep checking up on my story. Thanks for understanding**

**MissBG**


	8. Derek Did It

**Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I promise I will never do it again lol. So without further ado….Chapter 5: Derek Did It**

"Hey Troy, Its Gabriella" Gabriella said talking on her cell phone.

She needed to get away from Derek. And seeing as Destynie wanted to see Troy she found it was the only way to get away.

" I totally forgot to ask you where you live now."

"Same place. My parents gave the house to me when they moved last year" Troy answered.

"Ok. Well me and Des will be over in a few minutes if that's ok" Gabriella asked

"No problem. See ya in a few" He said.

"Ok. See ya" Gabriella said as she hung up.

She closed her phone and kept driving down the familiar street.

"Are we at daddy's yet?" Destynie asked impatiently

"Almost" Gabriella answered

Destynie sighed and Gabriella laughed. She couldn't believe even though Destynie hadn't even spent a minute alone with Troy, she was a total daddy's girl. They pulled into the driveway and Destynie bolted out the door.

"Destynie slow down" Gabriella laughed.

Destynie just kept running until she reached the door. Destynie tried to reach the door bell but it was too high

"Mommy help" Destynie cried trying to still reach the doorbell.

Gabriella laughed and picked Destynie up. Destynie happily rang the doorbell and they waited. Troy answered the door and immediately saw the bruise that had started forming on Gabriella's cheek.

"What happened Gab?" he asked

" I fell" She lied.

She knew she should tell Troy but then he would get freaked out.

"So what happened after I left?" Gabriella asked as her and Troy sat down.

"Well Chad and Taylor got back together for the zillionth time. They actually got married last year. Ryan started playing on the school baseball team and was MVP of the year. Sharpay…Well stayed the same. And that's about it" Troy finished.

"what about you?" Gabriella asked somewhat playfully

"Well after you left I didn't really do much. I played a little basketball but I couldn't even concentrate on that. I really missed you" Troy said sincerely

Gabriella felt her heart melt

" I missed you too Troy" she said

Without even thinking Troy and Gabriella leaned in to the other and they kissed. Destynie came in from the kitchen and smiled. She giggled a little and Troy and Gabriella realized what was going on. They leaned away from the other and smiled. For the next 2 hours Gabriella and Troy talked about anything and everything. After a while Gabriella finally realized the time.

" I better get going. I still have to make dinner" she said

" OK I'll see you later" he said as they headed to the car.

"Bye daddy!" Destynie called

" Bye Des" he called back.

As Gabriella and Destynie drove away Troy smiled happily. Gabriella kept driving back to the house un-aware that Derek had been spying on her and Troy when they kissed. Gabriella drove home with a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy are you ok?" Destynie asked

"I'm fine Des" Gabriella laughed.

They got home not realizing the events that would happen in a matter of minutes.

"When can we see daddy again?" Destynie asked as Gabriella helped her out of the car seat.

"How about tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

Destynie happily nodded her head as they got in the door. Gabriella laughed but stopped when she saw Derek giving her an ice cold glare.

"Des can you go to your room for a second" Gabriella said noticing the anger growing stronger from Derek.

Destynie did as she was told and then the fight began'

"What did I do this time?!" Gabriella snapped

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID!" Derek shouted

"And what was that exactly!" Gabriella asked angrily

"Don't act like you don't know. I saw you kiss him!" Derek shouted

"So what!" Gabriella answered angrily

" I don't want you to ever see him again" Derek said ready to yell again.

"No. He's Destynie's father and she loves him. And I lo.."

Gabriella was cut off by Derek punching her in the jaw. She hit the wood floor with a frightening thud and became un-conscious. Derek walked out of the house ignoring the fact that Destynie was still in her room. Hearing Gabriella fall Destynie ran out of her room once she heard Derek leave.

"Mommy wake up!" she cried.

The phone began to ring and Destynie hesitated to pick it up.

"Hhhello" Destynie answered through tears

"Dessy what's wrong?" Troy asked noticing the shakiness in his daughters voice

" Daddy, mommy's hurt" Destynie cried

"how did she get hurt Troy asked a little scared

"Derek did it" Destynie answered through sobs.

"Daddy I'm scared" Destynie cried.

" Don't worry Dessy I'll be right there" Troy said.

He hung up and quickly grabbed his keys and headed for his truck. He needed to get there fast. Before it was too late

**Finally there is chapter 5. A little warning for the next chapter. It is filled with so many sweet moments you may get sick lol. Since I have so much time on my computer with any luck I may get it up later on tonight**


	9. In His Arms

**Ok so here is chapter 6 called "In his arms". This is probably the most Troyella filled chapter in the whole story (well the best Troyella filled chapter) and it has some Destynie/Troy bonding moments. So here is chapter 6**

Destynie was hiding in the closet, terrified. She was scared Derek was going to come back and hurt her like he hurt Gabriella. She stayed in the closet frozen in fear until she heard the door open.

"Destynie where are you" Troy called.

"Daddy!" Destynie cried running into Troy's arms with tears streaming down her face

" Shhh its ok" Troy said trying to comfort her.

He saw Gabriella lying there and he raced to her side putting Destynie down.

"Gabriella wake up" he said shaking her a little bit.

Gabriella didn't move. He quickly took out his cell phone and dialled 9-1-1

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator answered

"I need an ambulance at 5122 38th Street" he said trying to hide his fear.

"OK an ambulance is on the way" the operator said.

Troy hung up and tried to calm Destynie down.

"Is mommy gunna be ok?" Destynie asked still crying

"She'll be fine Des" Troy assured her.

Destynie dug her face into Troy's shoulder as he tried to calm her down. When the ambulance came Destynie started crying even harder

"Des calm down its okay" Troy said as he rocked Destynie in his arms. They got Gabriella on to the stretcher and into the ambulance and Troy and Destynie headed up to the hospital. After half an hour of waiting the doctor came out.

"Hi, I'm doctor Lokanathan" she said shaking Troy's hand.

"How is she?" Troy asked

"Well she's doing fine now. She will probably have to stay here for a few days and we're still waiting for her to wake up" Dr. Lokanathan explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened exactly?" She asked

"I don't know. My daughter said her boyfriend Derek did it" Troy explained.

Dr. Lokanathan went over to Destynie who was sitting on the chair quietly.

"Sweetie do you know who hurt mommy?" Dr. Lokanathan asked

Destynie nodded her head

"Who hurt mommy?" she asked

"Derek" Destynie answered

"He hit her"

"Why did he hit her?" Dr. Lokanathan asked her

"Because she said she loved daddy" Destynie answered

Dr. Lokanathan headed back over to Troy.

"If you like you can go see her. Room 241" Dr. Lokanathan pointed out

"Thank you" Troy said shaking her hand.

He got Destynie and they headed to Gabriella's room. They walked in and saw Gabriella lying in the bed with the oxygen nose piece on. Destynie dug her face into Troy's shoulder when she saw Gabriella. Troy sat down as Destynie slowly fell asleep. Troy sat for a least an hour with his little girl in his arms. He looked at Destynie and couldn't help but smile. To him she looked so much like Gabriella. After a while he decided to try and talk to Gabriella.

"Gabby, I don't know if you can actually hear me but I just wanted to tell you….I love you. I'll always love you no matter what. Don't ever forget it" he said.

Just then Gabriella's eye's slowly opened.

"Troy" she said groggily.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Troy asked still holding a sleeping Destynie.

"My jaw still hurts a little" Gabriella admitted.

"Destynie told me what happened. Why didn't you tell me when he hit you the first time?" Troy asked concerned

"I didn't want to scare you" Gabriella said crying

"I was more scared of losing you" Troy said wiping the tear away from her eye

"I love you Troy Alexander Bolton" Gabriella said

"I love you Gabriella Vanessa Montez" Troy said.

The leaned in to kiss but then Destynie woke up** (A Troyella kiss interrupted? That's never happened before lol)**

"Daddy?" Destynie said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head" Troy said kissing her forehead.

"So the four year old gets a kiss but I don't?" Gabriella laughed.

Troy just laughed and they kissed.

"Yuck" Destynie said covering her eyes.

Troy and Gabriella laughed. They leaned into Destynie and kissed her on the cheek. Destynie giggled happily as she had each cheek kissed. After a few days in the hospital Gabriella was free to leave. She had found out that Derek had been arrested and charged with assault. As she was packing up her things to leave she felt a pair of arms lightly hug her waist from behind

"I love you" Troy whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled and turned around and kissed Troy.

"Can we go yet?" Destynie asked impatiently.

She squealed happily as Troy came and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Let's get going shall we?" Troy said taking Gabriella's hand.

"We shall" Gabriella smiled leaning her head on Troy shoulder.

With a kiss on the forehead the 3 of them were off to finally be together as a family. Little did they know surprises were just around the corner……

**And with that the 2****nd**** last chapter is done. I haven't finished the last chapter yet but I will have it up soon. I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for giving my story such awesome reviews. You guys are the best. Hope you guys can wait for the surprise coming up in the last chapter!**


	10. Surprises

**So here is the final chapter of Too late (will the surprise change that? I guess you'll have to read to find out) I wanna say thanks again for all your awesome reviews. I'm trying to come up with new story ideas so it may take a while. So here is chapter 7: Surprises. I'm dedicated this chapter to my dad since it is his birthday today(Jan 15). Love you Dad!**

"Mommy, daddy wake up!" Destynie said as she jumped on Troy and Gabriella's bed.

3 months had passed since Troy and Gabriella had gotten back together. Derek had been sent to prison for 2 years and Gabriella couldn't be happier. She also couldn't have been happier to be back with the guy that meant the world to her. Now it was Christmas morning and Destynie was more than ready to run down the stairs and rip open the presents under the tree.

"Mommy, daddy wake up" Destynie said again trying to wake them up.

Troy got up and started to tickle Destynie as she started laughing like crazy. Gabriella woke up from all the noise and started to laugh

"Do I live with one kid or 2" she asked jokingly.

"Des how about we let mommy join in the fun?" Troy said slyly.

"Okay" Destynie said happily.

Troy made his way over to Gabriella and started to tickle her.

"Troy quit it" Gabriella said as she laughed harder than Destynie.

"Not till you say Troy Alexander Bolton is the sexiest man I have ever met" Troy teased

"Never" Gabriella said through laughter.

Troy started tickling her even more and Gabriella almost fell off the bed at one point

"OK fine. Troy Alexander Bolton is the sexiest man I have ever met" Gabriella said as she tried to stop laughing

With that Troy stopped tickling her and he pulled her up from the bed.

"Thank you" he said giving her a kiss.

"Can we go open presents now?" Destynie asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Last one down is a rotten egg" Troy set getting ready to run.

"Ready….Set…GO" Troy said and Destynie was already running down the stairs.

Troy waited to see if Destynie would realize he didn't even start to go down but she did

"Daddy come on" Destynie whined

"Yeah daddy, come on" Gabriella said imitating Destynie.

"I'm coming" Troy called.

"I'll meet you down there I just gotta grab one thing" he said giving Gabriella a kiss as she headed downstairs.

He made sure Gabriella was downstairs and he headed to his dresser and pulled out his present for Gabi. A gorgeous diamond ring he had bought weeks ago. He was surprised Gabriella hadn't found it because he had recalled her attempting to snoop a few times. But he always caught her and jokingly told her no more snooping. She would try to use the "Gabriella pout" but Troy had to resist it (even though he found it very hard to resist). He placed the ring in his pyjama pants pocket and headed downstairs.

"Daddy hurry up" Destynie whined from the living room

Troy just laughed and headed down the stairs.

"Ok. Let's start opening presents" Troy said getting one present for each of them from under the tree. Destynie happily ripped the present open which was the doll house she had asked Gabriella for quite a while ago. Troy and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Destynie's face when she saw the doll house. She was so happy she probably would have opened it then and there. But Gabriella told her to wait. Destynie tried to pull the famous "Gabriella Pout" but Gabriella still told her no. After about an hour of present opening it was finally time for Gabriella and Troy to exchange there presents.

" You can go first" Gabriella said as her and Troy sat on the couch while Destynie played with her new Christmas presents.

Okay" Troy answered.

Troy could feel his heart racing as he took Gabriella's hand

"Gabriella Vanessa Montez I love you with all my heart. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Troy began as he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box.

"Will you marry me?"

Gabriella sat there with tears coming to her eyes. Then she finally answered

"Yes" she said happily.

Troy got up and placed the ring on her finger and they kissed **(picture there kiss in HSM2**).

After they kissed and Gabriella had wiped the tears away from her eyes it was her turn to give Troy his gift

"I wanted to give you your present today but you have to wait" Gabriella said slyly

"And how long must I wait for your present?" Troy asked jokingly.

Gabriella pretended to think about it then she finally answered

"About…9 months" Gabriella answered.

It took a split second for Troy to put two and two together. She was pregnant. He started spinning Gabriella around and he kissed her again.

"When did you find out" Troy asked still trying to soak in what he had just heard.

"About a week ago" she answered with the biggest smile on her face

"What's going on?" Destynie asked trying to figure out what she was missing.

"Your going to be a big sister soon Destynie" Gabriella said picking her up.

Destynie squealed happily and Troy and Gabriella laughed.

Gabriella put Destynie down and Destynie started skipping around the house singing "I'm going to be a big sister"

To Gabriella it was official. She had a perfect life. She had a wonderful fiancé, a wonderful daughter, and another baby was going to fit in to there perfect life. And Gabriella wouldn't trade it for the world

**And there you have it folks. The official last chapter of Too Late. But don't worry. I will be posting an epilogue in the next little while. Thank you so much again for all your awesome reviews!!**


	11. Epilogue

**So here is the epilogue. As sad as this is to say it is the end of the story. But I was thinking about making a sequel to this. So if you have any ideas for what you would like to see in the possible sequel write it in the review. I am dedicating this chapter to my BFF's Raven and Kazmin. You guys rock! **

So far 3 years had passed and Gabriella still couldn't be any happier. And quite a bit had happened in the last 3 years. About 2 months after Troy proposed (so in February) they had there wedding. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. And as long as they were happy Troy and Gabriella could have cared less about how big there wedding was. When Gabriella was about 4 months pregnant they found out they were not just having one baby. They were expecting twins. And on July 28th Starla Fae (my friend Raven's middle name) and Maddison "Maddie" Kyra Bolton were born. To Gabriella and Troy it seemed like only yesterday that the girls were born…….

_Flashback_

"_Are we there yet?" Destynie asked Troy as they headed towards the hospital_

"_Almost Dessy" he as he looked in the rear-view mirror at his little girl. _

_To Troy it still sounded a little odd to him. But in a good way. __His little girl__. But now he could say his little girls. A huge smile came to his face at the thought of now having 3 daughters. After a few minutes more of driving they finally got to the hospital. Destynie quickly un-did her seatbelt and bolted out the door. Troy laughed a little at his daughter with her ponytail swinging left and right as she ran to the hospital entrance_

"_Des, wait for me" he called._

_Destynie stopped just before she got to the door and Troy caught up to her. Destynie took Troy's hand and they headed to the elevator._

"_Wanna push the button" Troy asked when they got in_

_Destynie happily nodded and Troy showed her which button to push. After a few seconds the elevator doors opened and Destynie once again bolted away from Troy. She found the nursery room window and once Troy caught up to her he lifted her up and pointed to the baby in front of them_

_Starla Fae Bolton_

_5lbs 2 oz_

_18 inches_

_Daughter of: Troy and Gabriella Bolton_

_And then he pointed to the baby beside Starla_

_Maddison Kyra Bolton_

_5lbs 4 oz_

_18 inches_

_Daughter of: Troy and Gabriella Bolton _

_He could see the huge smile on his oldest daughters face when she saw her new baby sisters. And Troy couldn't help but smile either. Because as far as he was concerned, life couldn't get any better_

…It had been a little over 2 years since that day now. It didn't take long for Gabriella to notice the twin's totally different personalities. Starla was the energetic one and could always have you laughing. Where as Maddie was the quiet and shy one who loved to cuddle up with you… Any way back to the story

It was a regular Tuesday afternoon and Gabriella was making lunch for Starla and Maddie. The girls were in the living room with Troy (who had fallen asleep on the couch) and Gabriella could hear giggling coming from the girls. A few minutes later Starla and Maddie came bursting into the kitchen with there little ponytails swinging back and forth.

"Mommy, see!" Starla said grabbing one of Gabriella's hand and Maddie taking the other.

Gabriella laughed and fallowed her youngest daughters **(Destynie is going to school now so just in case you were wondering why she isn't there)**

As the girls brought Gabriella closer to Troy she began to laugh. There he was with some of Destynie's play make up smudged all over his face.** (Do you know how hard I laughed when I thought this up?)**

"Daddy pwitty" Maddie giggled.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at her little girls. She got the camera and after a few pictures she woke Troy up.

"Go see what your two little makeup artists did on your face" Gabriella said trying extremely hard not to laugh.

Troy headed to the bathroom and saw his face covered with Destynie's play make up. By now Gabriella had burst into laughter and the girls had made a mad dash to there room to hide. After washing the makeup off his face he went to the girl's room to talk to them.

"Starla, Maddie open the door" Troy asked

"No boy's 'lowed" they answered.

Gabriella laughed as she heard her girl answer.

"How about I go talk to them. Seeing as there's no boy allowed" Gabriella said kissing Troy

"Thank you. And remind me to have a little talk with Destynie about keeping her play makeup out of the girls reach" Troy said kissing Gabriella

"Starla, Maddie open up" Gabriella said.

Immediately the door opened and she headed in

"Who's idea was it to put the play makeup on daddy?" Gabriella asked calmly after she had closed the door.

"Stawy" Maddie answered pointing to Starla

"Starla Fae. Why did you put the make up on daddy?"

"It funny" Starla answered.

"No it wasn't Starla Fae. Daddy didn't like it very much. And Maddison Kyra..." Gabriella started looking over at Maddie

"You don't have to do everything your sister does. And you knew it was wrong to put the play makeup on daddy didn't you?" she asked

Maddie nodded her head

"Now when we go down for lunch I want you both to say sorry to daddy ok?" Gabriella said looking at the two girls.

The 2 year olds nodded there heads and the 3 of them headed downstairs to the kitchen

"Daddy, Maddie and Starla have something to say" Gabriella said looking over at Troy

"Sowwy daddy" they said running over to Troy and hugging him

Troy just smiled and picked them both up

"Its ok" he said kissing them both on the cheek causing them to giggle.

Gabriella just smiled. She didn't know how her life had turned out the way it did. But right now…she was glad it did

…**Apple Bottom Jeans... boots with the furr…. Sorry random. But then again having a baby bottle bop and iced tea can do that lol. Well anyway now that I read the story over I just have to keep going with these characters. I mean we already know Destynie. Why leave Starla and Maddie un-known. So I wanna hear what you guys, the readers, wanna see in the sequel. Once I have a few ideas I will get right on it.**


	12. Sequel Update

**Thank you everyone for there Ideas for the "Too Late" Sequel. I'm gunna try and use all of them. One of the latest ideas was to introduce the gang and there family. So here it is. The parents will be posted as there couple name I.E: Jelsi, Chaylor, Zekepay, Rennedy (Ryan, Kennedy). I'm not going to list the troyella kids because we already know them. But in the story Destynie is 16, Starla and Maddie are 12**

**Dylan Michael Danforth, 15 (Chaylor)**

**The oldest of the Danforth kids Dylan definitely resembles Chad (But sadly for Chad not the hair). This kid can totally rip up the court and is a wiz in science like Taylor**

**Alysha Raven Danforth, 12 (Chaylor)**

**This girl is so much like her mom you would swear she was Taylor's Mini me. Alysha loves nothing more than solving a science problem or sitting down with a good book. Although sometimes her fathers joking ways come out when they shouldn't**

**Sara Alyson Cross, 15 (Jelsi)**

**Along with her twin sister Hayden (below) Sara defiantly inherited her mother's musical talents. But sometimes her father comes out in her a little too much. She loves to help with writing songs for the newest musical and can play practically any song on the piano.**

**Hayden Natasha Cross, 15 (Jelsi**

**See Sara Alyson Cross**

**Keely Jordyn Baylor,15 (Zekepay)**

**Seeing as her name meaning "Beautiful" (literally it does) You can tell right away she is the daughter of Drama queen Sharpay Baylor. She loves nothing more than spending the day with her mom at the mall. Like her mother before her she rules the school.**

**Brayden Michael Evans, 15(Ryedy)**

**Strangely enough born on the exact same day as his drama queen cousin Keely. And like Ryan with Sharpay, Brayden fallows Keely around and does whatever she says. Because if not….well lets just say you don't wanna find out. And he has a little crush on a certain blue eyed, brown haired girl that goes by the name of Destynie Erin Bolton. **

**Well there you have it. Once again if you have any suggestions for this story feel free to write a review and tell me what you would like to see happen to the new generation of wildcats**


End file.
